Someday
by Keruri-chan
Summary: Maybe someday things will work out for Yamcha and Bulma, maybe someday they can re-write the ending of their story, but that day is not today....


_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor the song "Someday", which is by Nickelback._

A/N: Another songfic for ya. I write songfics when I get bored. .; Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Someday**

He stands silently in the corner, all the furious words dying for the moment. He watches as she packs up the few belongings she has at his house, her face flushed with rage.

"Bulma," he begins, but he is silenced by her piercing glare. 

"Don't try," she tells him, and her voice is deadly calm. 

"You can't tell me not to try," he tries to explain. "I can't just sit here and do nothing." 

"_Now_ you can sit here and do nothing?" Bulma asks. "Before you couldn't sit still for three minutes without rushing off with some girl or another. I've had it with this, Yamcha." 

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_ _  
Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed_ _  
Try to turn the tables?_ _  
I wish you'd unclench your fists_ _  
And unpack your suitcase_ _  
Lately there's been too much of this_ _  
But don't think it's too late_

"I made a mistake okay!" he shouts, and the calm but tense atmosphere that has been steadily building breaks. "You're going to just walk out forever because of one mistake?" 

Bulma pauses in her packing to look up at the warrior before her. "_One_ mistake?" She echoes. "Just _one_ mistake?" 

Yamcha looks down. "Yes," he mumbles. "Just one." 

"You know full well you made more than one mistake." The blue-haired billionaire throws a CD into the box slowly filling with her things. She looks around the bedroom, then leaves to gather her things from the living room. 

Yamcha follows her. "Don't do this, Bulma. Let's talk about this." 

"What's the point?" Bulma asks as she gathers more CDs into her arms, along with some pictures and a book. "We've talked about this issue several times before. It hasn't seemed to have worked, has it?" 

"It was a _mistake_!" Yamcha exclaims. 

"It's not a mistake when you do it two dozen times or more." She spins around to face him. "Just how many other women _were_ there, Yamcha? Or do you even know yourself?" 

Yamcha looks down again, shamefaced. Shaking her head in disbelief, Bulma strides back to the bedroom where she dumps her armload of belongings into the box. She returns to the living room where she gathers up some magazines. 

"Why I stayed with you as long as I did is a mystery to me," she continues as she kneels on the carpet to search through the things on the shelf under the coffee table. "I guess love really is blind, or something. Or maybe I'm just stupid. Only a fool would keep running back to you after what you did." 

"I'm sorry, Bulma." 

She stands, a few magazines in her hands. "I understand that." She leaves the living room, and returns a few moments later, empty-handed. She walks into the kitchen, and Yamcha follows her once again. 

_Nothing's wrong just as long_ _  
As you know that someday I will_ _  
Someday, somehow_ _  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now_ _  
I know you're wondering when_ _  
You're the only one who knows that_ _  
Someday, somehow_ _  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now_ _  
I know you're wondering when_

"Is there _anything_ I can do or say to make you stay?" Yamcha asks, desperation etched into his face. 

"No." 

"Nothing?" 

"No," Bulma says again. "You say that every time we fight about this, and nothing's changed yet. Why would this time be any different?" 

"Because I mean it this time." 

Bulma raises an eyebrow at him. "You didn't mean it before?" 

The colour rises into Yamcha's face. "Well I did, but only when I said it," he admits, his voice quiet. "The next day, when you had forgiven me, I didn't mean it anymore because I didn't need to mean it." 

Bulma stares at him for a minute, then turns and begins rummaging through the cupboards. "You remind me of a child." 

Yamcha falls silent again, and Bulma turns away from the cupboards empty handed. "I think that's everything," she says, and walks back down the hall of the apartment to Yamcha's bedroom. 

Yamcha follows her down the hall, waving his arms frantically. "Bulma, _please_, can't we talk about this?" 

"You asked me this already, and my answer is the same as it was before." Bulma closes the box flaps and then picks it up, her chin barely coming up over the top of it. But although the box is large, it is not heavy. 

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_ _  
We can end up saying things we've always needed to say_ _  
So we can end up staying_ _  
Now the story's played out like this_ _  
Just like a paperback novel_ _  
Let's re-write an ending that fits_ _  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"This isn't the way it should be, Bulma. It's just that right now isn't a great time for us. One day everything will be better, but not right now." 

Bulma doesn't answer. Instead she gives a small nod to the tall man standing in the doorway, bumping her chin on the side of the box as she does so. "Thank you for everything, Yamcha," she says. "It's been fun." 

"Only fun?" 

Bulma pauses for a moment, then nods again, this time her chin avoiding the box. "Yes. Only fun." 

Yamcha sighs. "Bulma, listen to me. You. Can't. Leave." 

"Oh? I can't leave?" 

"No. Bulma, I love you. We shouldn't be ending like this. We should be getting married, having children, living life together." 

"Where did you find that quote?" Bulma asks. 

"No where. Listen, that's not the point," Yamcha says, frowning at the petite woman. But for all her lack of size, her wrath and obstinacies were not forces to be reckoned with. "We can work this out, Bulma. We should do what we were meant to do, and I'm telling you, someday everything will work out!" 

_Nothing's wrong just as long_ _  
As you know that someday I will_ _  
Someday, somehow_ _  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now_ _  
I know you're wondering when_ _  
You're the only one who knows that_ _  
Someday, somehow_ _  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now_ _  
I know you're wondering when__  
You're the only one who knows that_

At this, Bulma smiles. The first smile Yamcha has seen since she found out he'd been with another woman for several months. But it's not the type of smile Yamcha would have liked to see; it's dryly amused, almost sardonic. 

"I believe that everything happens for a reason," Bulma says calmly. "I believe that you cheated on me for a reason, and I think that the reason is because we're not meant to be together. I think the reason you only meant what you said about changing your ways when you were saying it, and not after the fact, was because you needed to cheat on me in order for me to see that we weren't meant to be together in the end." 

Yamcha frowns at this. "So why were we together in the first place?" he questions. 

"I don't know the answer to that," Bulma says, but although she can't answer his question, she sounds intelligent all the same. "Maybe we needed experience? Maybe we both needed comfort at the time we got together, and so we found that comfort in each other? But I think that this is meant to be the end of our relationship, though hopefully not our friendship." 

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_ _  
Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed_ _  
Try to turn the tables?_ _  
Now the story's played out like this_ _  
Just like a paperback novel_ _  
Let's re-write an ending that fits_ _  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Yamcha falls silent, clearly thinking about this. Finally he asks, "So who _are_ you meant to be with?" 

Bulma shrugs rather awkwardly around the box. "I don't know. Maybe I haven't met him yet. Maybe I have." She giggles slightly, and lightens the mood considerably. "Maybe it's Vegeta." At Yamcha's mortified look, she adds, "I was joking. But I do know that if we were meant to be together, it will happen. If not, it won't. Whatever happens, happens." She shrugs again. 

"But... but this isn't written in stone or anything!" Yamcha says desperately. "We can change things! If everything happens for a reason, like you said, then maybe this is supposed to make our relationship grow stronger! Or many we just need a break, but we'll get back together one day." 

_Nothing's wrong, just as long_ _  
As you know that someday I will_ _  
Someday, somehow_ _  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now_ _  
I know you're wondering when_ _  
You're the only one who knows that_ _  
Someday, somehow_ _  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now_ _  
I know you're wondering when_

"Maybe," Bulma admits. "But until we figure it out, it's better if I leave." She gives him a small smile, but it's a cold smile despite all her efforts. She walks to the door where Yamcha opens it for her, and the dark-haired martial artist watches her walk alone down the hall. 

A few minutes later he's out on his balcony, watching Bulma put the box into the back seat of her black convertible, then make her way to the driver's seat. She revs up the car and lowers the roof. Then she pulls out of the visitor's parking space and drives out of sight. A few moments later Yamcha sees her car speeding down the road, her blue hair flying out behind her in a way he so loved. 

And for the first time he realizes that she is probably right. If he can't stay truthful to her, then they probably aren't meant to be together. He continues to watch as her car becomes smaller and smaller as Bulma drives farther and farther away from him. And he realizes that their story is finished, and that someone else would get the girl in the end. 

But as her car disappears from his view, he can't help but hope that someday she will return to him. 

_You're the only one who knows that_ _  
I know you're wondering when_ _  
You're the only one who knows that_ _  
I know you're wondering when_


End file.
